Kissing Cold Lips of Dead Man
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Han pasado unos meses desde la muerte de Mirai Gohan. Mirai Trunks lo echa de menos a pesar de todo, pero eso esta por cambiar porque tiene una oportunidad para volver a reunirse con él aunque solo sea en sus sueños. Tercer One-Shot de Dragon Ball [Contenido shounen ai y shota] *dejen reviews* los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Toriyama-san.


Nota: Este es el tercer One-shot que escribo de la saga anime "Dragon Ball", debí esperar un poquito más para comenzar a escribirlo pero no me pude resistir, vi un fanart hecho por _MSprinkleZ_ en deviantart ( _weezajin_ en Pixiv) que me llamó mucho la atención y me dieron ganas de hacer un One-shot basándome en eso y también inspirándome de un drabble que leí de la misma página escrito por mi amiga _Rio-Phoenix-1970_.

Espero que les guste, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea lo más original posible. Bien, la saga "Dragon Ball" y el manga no me pertenecen, todo eso es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, sus películas y adaptación anime son propiedad de Toei Animation pero el One-shot es de MI propiedad.

Supongo que no me queda nada más que decir así que… ¡A trabajar!

* * *

Trunks abrió los ojos, vio a su alrededor para saber donde se encontraba pero no había nada allí salvo nubes, nubes blancas, ligeras y esponjosas, la puesta de sol o mejor dicho el amanecer se asomaba por el horizonte, pintando las nubes con hermosos tonos de rosa, naranja oscuro, dorado y finalmente coronada con un tono de rojo claro completamente encantador. El peli lila no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando

-Esto no es posible… ¿Acaso podría estar… en el cielo?-pensó para sí mismo pero enseguida desechó ese pensamiento-no, es algo tonto de mi parte pensar en eso-

Decidió caminar un poco, encontrándose con algunas personas y caras que no pudo identificar porque no conocía a ninguna de aquellas personas que estaban ahí con grandes alas blancas cubiertas de plumas y auras doradas sobre sus cabezas, remontaban vuelo alrededor de ese pacifico ambiente. El menor evito hablar o ver a aquellas personas, hasta que escuchó una voz llamándolo y a lo lejos pudo distinguir la figura de una niña pequeña haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

-Gomen… pero ¿quién eres tú?-le preguntó Trunks extendiendo una mano lentamente para tocar su hombro y así llamar su atención pero la pequeña niña solo se alejó de él.

-Acompáñame, hay alguien importante para ti que quiere verte-le respondió la niña quien comenzó a remontar vuelo pero al ver que el peli lila no la seguía se detuvo y se volteó para verlo-¿qué esperas? Vamos, no querrás perderte esta oportunidad ¿o sí?-

Trunks no respondió y solo siguió a la niña, camino por unos minutos mientras que la niña volaba cerca de él hasta que se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser un árbol que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ellos, pudieron ver a una sombra parada en aquel árbol, dicha sombra estaba mirando hacia el horizonte justo frente al sol que estaba a punto de ocultarse… el peli lila no estaba muy seguro de cuál era la posición exacta del sol pero por alguna razón aquella sombra se le hacía conocida, a diferencia de todas las personas que había visto en ese lugar. La niña se alejó de allí montando vuelo nuevamente dejando a Trunks completamente solo con aquella sombra debajo del árbol, avanzó lentamente hacia la figura y cuando vio que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, permaneció de pie en silencio, estudiando sus movimientos y acciones, luego vio como aquella figura extendía una mano hacia él, miró su mano detenidamente antes de decidir si tomarla o no, pudo notar que no portaba alas como la niña que lo había acompañado hasta allí, sin dudarlo siquiera; posó su pequeña mano en la suya mientras sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de ella, entrelazándose.

El peli lila por un segundo se sintió como si realmente estuviera en el cielo ante el agradable contacto de aquella mano sobre la suya propia, se sentía seguro pero… si de verdad se encontrara en el cielo, en el verdadero cielo ¿eso no significaba que había muerto? Rápidamente descartó ese pensamiento considerándolo casi imposible, no podía estar muerto, aún debía seguir luchando para poder derrotar a los androides, aquellos que habían matado a su sensei Gohan y si estaba muerto, eso significaba que había fallado en su intento de vengar su muerte, quizás… quizás estaba soñando, era eso, él solo estaba soñando.

No sabía que decir, sintió que las palabras sobraban en ese momento, su cuerpo fue rodeado por el brazo de aquella persona que se encontraba junto a él acercándolo más a su propio cuerpo, la cercanía era tanta que podía escuchar constantemente el rítmico latido de su corazón, Trunks sintió un sonrojo aparecer en su rostro, aquel sonido era agradable para él, no supo si lo que hizo fue por impulso o por simple voluntad propia pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de aquel hombre que lo estrechaba firmemente contra él, pudo sentir que su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca, levantó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos oscuros que lo miraban con lo que sería ¿afecto? ¿ternura? Eso no importaba ahora, pudo reconocer esos ojos oscuros que, aunque se perdieran entre otros más, el joven peli lila los encontraría al instante.

-¿G-Gohan-san?-preguntó Trunks incrédulo, Gohan solo le sonrió.

-Trunks, hey, me alegra volver a verte de nuevo, niño-respondió Gohan mientras su sonrisa crecía un poco.

-Gohan, no entiendo que está pasando ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Podrías al menos decirme por qué estoy presente en este lugar en este mismo momento?

-Eso no podría explicártelo porque ni yo sé que estás haciendo aquí pero… lo único que puedo decirte es que te extrañaba y quería volver a verte-respondió Gohan moviendo la mano que estaba colocada correctamente sobre la espalda del menor y la alzó para así poder colocar su pulgar debajo de su barbilla.

Trunks sintió que sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas, tenía que admitir que él también había extrañado a Gohan, demasiado, solo habían pasado unos meses desde su muerte y desde ese día se sentía completamente perdido sin él, no sabía qué hacer, había intentado todo por detener a los androides pero sus intentos eran en vano, necesitaba a Gohan, necesitaba su apoyo, su calidez pero más que nada necesitaba su amor.

-G-Gohan, yo… yo también te extraño-dijo Trunks intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño, necesito que estés conmigo-

-No llores ahora, necesito que te mantengas fuerte y seas valiente, mi koibito. Debes derrotar a los androides por mi-le dijo Gohan secándole las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas-ahora que me fui, tú tienes que ocupar mi lugar y seguir protegiendo a la tierra y a todas las personas que viven en ella-

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír a Trunks, quien asintió con la cabeza, no podía hablar, no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada más pero se sentía feliz y aliviado, estaba feliz de que su sensei estuviera allí junto a él, el hombre joven se inclinó hacia el menor y lo besó, Trunks se estremeció ante el contacto como la primera vez que Gohan lo besó, cerró los ojos colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su sensei para profundizar el beso. Estuvieron así por algunos minutos, con sus labios presionados suavemente, como si hubieran sido hechos para estar juntos y ser uno, nada, absolutamente NADA podía arruinar ese momento tan perfecto, ese momento en donde solo existían Gohan y Trunks, ese momento en el que no había nadie más a su alrededor, donde no se podía escuchar ningún sonido.

El peli lila sintió que los labios de Gohan estaban fríos y ahí pudo comprender que estaba besando los labios fríos de un hombre muerto, no solo de un hombre muerto, si no de alguien que significó y seguía significando mucho para él, finalmente se separaron lentamente para poder recuperar el aire, su rostro ahora tenía un ligero sonrojo al igual que el de Gohan.

-Es hora de que te despiertes, chibi-Gohan sonrió.

Trunks estaba confundido, no entendía de qué estaba hablando Gohan ¿despertar? ¿por qué? ¡No! ¡No quería irse!

-No, no, Gohan. No quiero despertar, no quiero…-Trunks abrazó a Gohan con fuerza-no quiero irme, quiero quedarme aquí contigo-

El hombre joven solo bajó su cabeza para ver al menor abrazándolo, con su mano corrió algunos mechones de su cabello de su rostro.

-Trunks, sé que no quieres irte pero debes hacerlo. No te preocupes, pronto volveremos a estar juntos pero ahora tienes que despertar.

-No puedo, no sabes cuantas noches lloro por ti, lágrimas caen por mi amor por ti, Gohan-san, sin ti no soy nada-dijo Trunks, Gohan lo apartó de él y colocó sus manos en sus pequeños hombros sujetándolos con firmeza mientras lo hacía.

-Te prometo que tarde o temprano estaremos juntos, recuerda que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti y siempre te voy a proteger, toma mi lugar, derrota a los androides, yo cuento contigo, chibi.

Sus labios se presionaron suavemente contra los del menor en un beso suave y tierno, un beso de despedida, un beso que no decía un simple "adiós" si no que decía algo así como "nos veremos pronto" esa sería la última vez que se besarían antes de que el cuerpo de Trunks y todo lo que había a su alrededor, incluyendo Gohan, desaparezcan.

 _-Voy a entrenar y me volveré más fuerte para derrotar a los androides, prometo que no te fallaré, Gohan._


End file.
